La traversée
by LicyLie
Summary: Prenez Kai, Tyson, May et Ray. Faites appel à leur logiques pour traverser une rivière et vous obtiendrez... une bonne rigolage !


**Série : Beyblade  
Titre : La traversée ou comment traverser une rivière**

**Genre** : One-Shot  
**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Takao Aoki de me vendre les personnages de sa série donc pour me venger, je les utilise pour écrire ce O.S !!

**Kikou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau O.S (je les collectionne) qui m'a pris la tête jusqu'à ce que je décide de l'écrire. **

**Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

_**La traversée ou comment traverser une rivière **_

Par une belle journée d'été, ayant eu droit à des vacances bien mérités après le dernier championnat du monde, nos quatre beybladeurs préférés se promenaient dans la forêt qui bordait l'auberge de montagne où ils s'étaient s'installés.

Après une bonne heure de marche marquée par les plaintes de Tyson, face aux branches qui semblaient toutes vouloir le faire tomber, le rire incesssant de Max, la bonne humeur de Ray était dans son élément et les soupirs de Kai, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient et que - comme s'était Tyson qui était en charge du matériel - ils n'avaient pas de carte pour pouvoir rentrer.

Suivirent alors, les pires heures que Kai dû subir, il avait dû supporter, bien plus qu'il ne lui était possible de le faire : ses camarades. Deux heures non-stop (sans compter la petite promenade du début), deux heures à tenter de calmer ses envies de meurtres ou de suicides suivant le moment et le comportement des trois autres.

Son supplice pris alors fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière assez profonde et dont l'autre bord se trouvait à environ deux kilomètres. Bien sûr, leur première réaction aurait été de rebrousser chemin s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu de l'autre côté le toit de l'auberge qui dépassait des arbres, étant elle-même située sur l'une des pentes de la montagne. Voyant que pour rentrer ils devaient traverserla r ivière, les quatre beybladeurs s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un grand arbre pour réfléchir aux meilleurs moyens de traverser.

Ce fut Max qui trouva le premier une « solution » et s'écria :

**« -On n'a qu'à y aller à la nage ! »**

Mais sa joie dû faire face au manque de réaction des autres.

**« -Désolé de te décevoir mais si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué la distance est trop grande à parcourir et tu seras épuisé avant même d'avoir fais la moitié du trajet. »** Répondit calmement Ray.

**« -Mais moi, je peux le faire ! »**

Et sûr de ses convictions, Max se précipita à l'eau et se mit à nager. Personne n'avait bougé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur vision.

**« -Tu crois qu'il peut le faire ? »** Demanda, anxieux pour son ami, Tyson.

**« -On ne sait jamais avec lui. Seul le temps nous le dira. »** Lui répondit Ray.

Une heure trente s'écoula laissant les trois derniers membres en pleine réflexion. Enfin, surtout deux membres car le troisième, reconaissable par ses cheveux bleus ayant deux teintes, semblait dormir assis contre l'arbre.

Donc, après leurs réflexions Ray décida d'utiliser un moyen qui ne risquait pas de se terminer par une noyade et c'est ainsi que :

**« -Nous pouvons construire une barque. »** Suggéra-t-il.

**«-Bonne idée ! Je t'aide ! »** Ajouta Tyson.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent -sans l'aide de Kai qui rappelons-le dort toujours- la construction d'une barque. Avec les toupies, ils leur ft facile de couper un arbre puis de le creuser avant de s'assurer qu'il était bien imperméable et bien sûr qu'il flottait.

Lorsque leur ouvrage fut terminé, cinq heures plus tard, Tyson et Ray se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient un petit soucis. En effet, ils avaient bien un moyen de transport solide mais celui-ci ne pouvait supporter que le poids d'une personne.

**« -Comme c'est mon idée, c'est moi qui vais l'utiliser. »** Indica Ray à Tyson.

**« -Mais c'est pas juste ! »**

**« -La vie est injuste et puis maintenant que tu sais comment construire une barque tu n'as qu'à en faire une autre. »**

Puis sur ces derniers mots, Ray embarqua et disparu de la vision de Tyson quelques minutes plus tard. Etant assez fatigué, notre jeune ami, partit s'allonger près de l'arbre qu'occupait Kai, toujours en pleine phase de repos, avant de le suivre dans un doux sommeil.

Trente minutes plus tard, Kai ouvrit enfin un oeil puis le second et voyant qu'il ne restait que Tyson près de lui et que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

**« -Réveille-toi idiot. J'ai pas que cela à faire. Il va faire nuit. »**

Réveillé par cette « douce mélodie » ainsi que par la « caresse »... Non, je reprends... Réveillé par une voix tonitruante et par la gifle que lui donna son capitaine lorsqu'il lui demanda de le laisser dormir tranquille, Tyson se décida enfin à se mettre debout.

**« -Et où tu veux aller comme ça, Kai ? »**

**« -A l'auberge. »**

Le prenant pour un fou, Tyson voulu lui expliquer à nouveau la situation, ainsi que le départ des deux autres membres . Avant qu'il n'ai pût prononcer le moindre mot, Kai commença à s'éloigner -car après tout il voulait rentrer avant la nuit pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec Mr. Dickenson- avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

Tyson le suivit ne voulant pas rester seul et longea le bord de la rivière avant de tomber, oh surprise sur...

**« -Un pont ?! Mais comment tu savais qu'il y en avait un ici ? »** Questionna Tyson sous le choc d'une telle découverte.

Seul le silence lui répondit ainsi qu'un sourire narquois de la part de son capitaine.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tranquillement à l'auberge où ils retrouvèrent Max (Miracle ! Il a survécu) et Ray (dont la barque s'était renversée) complétement trempés et épuisés. (ou quasiment morts d'épuisement, ça marche aussi !)

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Ray, Max et Tyson :** Comment ça se fait qu'il y ai un pont ?!

**Me :** Simplement parce que seul des idiots n'auraient pas remarqué un pont peint en rouge à moins de cinq mètres de leurs positions.

**Ray, Max et Tyson :** Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiot ?!

**Kai :** C'est dommage qu'ils soient encore en vie. Bon, reviews !


End file.
